(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2,3-butanediol diester derivatives, process for producing the same, and an antiulcer drug containing the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known that coixenolide, a constituent of coix seed, has an antitumor effect (Japanese Patent Publication No. 36-13349) and some 2,3-butanediol diesters can be used as a durable perfume/flavor agent or modifier (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 55-154940).